


Private Matters

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few things in his life Sam never wanted to witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Matters

There were a few things in his life Sam never wanted to witness.

The death of Jessica.

The death of his father.

The death of Dean.

He himself bringing on the apocalypse.

Of course that didn't change that he saw all that despite his wishes.

But nothing could have been worse than seeing his own brother and his substitute father at the kitchen table, staring at some poster in something that was obviously a nudie magazine, talking about shapes and weight and handling, the only thing missing was the drool in the corner of their mouths.

It was disgusting.

It was one thing to know more of Dean's sex life than he ever wanted, it was Okay to know where Bobby kept his playboy collection, but this was too much!

“God, you are so disgusting!”

* * *

“What is wrong with the idjit?”

Dean sighed.

“A lot. But this, now? Absolutely no idea.”

Both hunters thought about it for a moment, whatever could have happened to make Sam even more strange than usual. Nothing came to their mind.

They ignored it for the moment and went back to their latest issue of Guns & Ammo


End file.
